


I Give Up

by leightaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Luke and Jocelyn discussing what to do about Clary</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give Up

“I give up,” Jocelyn said, sinking into sofa after attempting, yet again, to talk with Clary.  
Luke sat beside her and put his hand over hers. She had only been awake for a few days, but already he was starting to see how much stress she was under, with Valentine’s return, Jace’s disappearance, and Clary’s heartbreak all rushing at her at once. “It’s going to be okay, Jocelyn,” he said with much more confidence than he felt. “We’ll win this. We always do.”  
Jocelyn smiled up at him, though the action didn’t reach her eyes. “I can’t even comfort her, Luke,” she answered. “She’s still so upset with me for hiding everything from her.”  
Through all these years being a parent to Clary, and sometimes Simon, Luke had become somewhat of an expert in pep talks. “Jocelyn Fairchild,” he started, giving her hand a soft squeeze, “you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever known. And you raised a daughter just as fearless and stubborn as you are. So take it from someone who has spent over twenty years with you. Give her time and space. She’ll come around one day.”  
Jocelyn smiled once more, for real this time. “What did I do to deserve you, Luke Garroway?”


End file.
